The Silent Avenger
by MangoGirl19
Summary: It wasn't suprising that the best friend of the God of Lies was a girl who couldn't speak which significantly reduced her chances of lying successfully. And Loki liked that. He had lied, had been lied to, had seen people lie to others and had his fill of deceit, falsehood and pathological liars (unless ofcourse it was him doing the lying) and his friend was a breath of fresh air.
1. Prologue

A/N: All recognizable characters belong to Marvel Comics, I only own the plot and the OC's. This has been bothering me for days. This is only the prelude for what is to come

* * *

Loki was bored. And to be completely honest, he was a little angry at his brother. For all his talk of eternal brotherhood and unshakable filial loyalty, Thor had forgotten his Nameday. Again.

And that was not all. He had gone on a date with that annoying mortal scientist, so Loki couldn't even drop not-so-subtle hints to remind his oaf of a brother. His former mind slave a.k.a Barton was visiting his family, resurrected Coulson was recruiting other puny humans for their infernal 'cause', Fury was probably washing his huge collection of eye patches and Romanoff (the only person he had a sliver of respect for) was away in Jamaica on a mission.

He was tempted to gatecrash Stark's presentation at Buckingham's palace but he didn't like being glared at disapprovingly by all of them (which would be the invariable result of him getting up to his old tricks), reminded him too much of Asgard and his odious 'father'.

Seeing no opportunity of causing mischief where his involvement remained undetected, after all, who would Fury suspect if Steve Roger's room was filled with women's undergarments or the Hulk woke up with his room's color scheme changed to green (which incidentally was a color he hated, Loki could understand hating the color of his own skin, he hated blue too), Loki resigned himself to spending a lonely evening in Stark Tower, causing minor disturbances like opening closet doors on amorous interns while Fury was passing by or turning Fury's eye patch to solid gold.

His pathetic plans for mischief, a result of his magic being restricted, unless he was in a 'life-or-death' situation, which Loki thought was incredibly _kind_ of them. It could have only been worse if they had forced him to watch those incessantly stupid movies about that asinine boy wizard Potter who couldn't even go a year without almost dying and exhibiting his excessive imbecility to the entire wizarding populance. And it didn't help Potter's cause that Loki was insanely envious of the easy acceptance and admiration which Potter got in the Wizarding World. Loki had always been judged, shunted aside, ridiculed for being a magician and not a warrior like Thor. But he could actually associate with Potter's suffering at the hands of his muggle relations for his magical background for Loki had suffered the same for almost two millenia at Asgard.

But his plans for a quiet and lonely birthday quite went out of the window when the good old Captain crashed inside the very same window holding a bloodied body in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Haha, Cliffhanger. If you liked it, please review! They are the food to a writer's soul ;)


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys, I took a break from all the planning and stuff and I'm here with the first chapter but there are three things I need to say and then you can (hopefully) enjoy the chapter. First, the next update may very well come in April because I am very busy, Second, the chapters for this are going to be disproportionate in length, some long and some quite short. Hope you don't mind. Third, currently, this story is written from Loki's POV (maybe that'll change, I really haven't decided it). So please don't expect him to give a damn about anybody. Really, that's offensive. This chapter is dedicated to AshesandInk and ManiacatMidnight who gave me my first reviews, Thanks guys :D That's all, go on and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter One

 _Previously,_

 _The captain crashed through the window with a bloodied body in his arms._

Loki didn't flinch when the Captain broke through the supposedly unbreakable glass windows of one of the many living rooms in Avengers tower. He only raised an eyebrow when he noticed the bloodied body in his arms and said, 'While I'm flattered by your attempt to imitate my flair of dramatic entrances but I'd rather you leave them to me.'

The captain as usual ignored him and stepping through the mound of shattered glass, asked,'Have you seen Dr. Sanders?

'No,' he replied shortly. He was not Fury who kept tabs on everybody.

'In case you haven't noticed Loki, I have a girl in my arms who might just die if we don't get her medical attention in time, so if you could please-'

'Show her to me,'he blurted out before he could check himself.

'Can you heal her?' the captain questioned, laying the body in his arms on Loki's freshly abandoned couch just the same.

Sometimes, Loki could admit to feeling some admiration for the Captain. He was the only one apart from his oaf of a brother and Romanoff who treated him like a colleague. The less said about the others the better, though he didn't really begrudge Hawkeye's hostile treatment of him. He would've killed anyone who dared to invade his mind, had he been in his place. He would just have to thank his stars that his so-called team mates were forbidden from maiming or killing him. Otherwise he might have been reduced to a bloody pulp on Stark's floor the first time he laid a foot inside Avengers' tower.

'I might be able to, depending on her injuries,' he replied, vanishing the girl's outerwear with a flick of his fingers.

'Hey,' the captain protested and stood in front of the body.

'I need to look at her injuries, would you please desist from acting on your chivalrous impulses?' he snarled. The girl was worrying him. For all the blood on her clothes, there was no sign of injuries on her body. Yes, her body was covered in dried blood but there were no injuries.

He pushed the captain out of his way and moved his hands in the air shrouding her body. He could feel no life force escaping. This girl might have been unconscious but she was definitely not dying.

'What is this? This girl is no danger of dying. For Odin's sake, I can't see a bloody scrape on her body, forget any life threatening injury. Are you sure you have not been fooled by a HYDRA spy again?' he said in the general direction of the Captain, cleaning the girl using a simple spell and clothing her again.

'How is this possible?', the blond super soldier mused, pacing to the broken window. 'She was hit by a bullet in front of me, I saw the blood seeping through her fingers as she tried to stop the bleeding.'

As the girl was in no danger of dying, Loki thought it was safe to leave her but not before casting a magical dome that severely restricted magical activity around her. You could never trust anyone, who knew that better than him?

'She might be a sorceress like myself,' he replied, joining the Captain at the window. 'If so, casting an illusion like the one you claimed to see, would be child's play for her.'

'Illusions work on the mind. I've been fooled by the Scarlet Witch before. I would bet my shield that this wasn't one. She was severely injured when I came across her near one of the buildings I was scouting as part of my mission. And once they saw me, they riddled her with bullets to make sure she would not make it out of there alive,' the captain shuddered at the memory. 'I could feel the blood spurting out of her wounds when I carried her here. And if this was an illusion, then it is still continuing for I had no periods of disorientation or a feeling of suddenly regaining consciousness, like the last time.'

'But that could have been an act, couldn't it?' Loki persisted. 'This could be another attempt by HYDRA to infiltrate SHIELD.'

'You think that I haven't considered that already?'the captain snapped back. 'She might be an HYDRA agent or she might not. And if she's not then her life is in serious danger, regardless of her present condition, for they were really determined to kill her. I wonder why.'

They both looked at each other and finally Loki admitted grudgingly, 'I'll call Fury.'

* * *

 **A/N: Maniacatmidnight, before you kill me, let me say that another chapter is coming shortly.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Warning: This chapter has some Harry Potter elements which completely belong to J.K. Rowling and the Avengers belong to Marvel Comics and only the plot and the 'bloodied girl' belongs to me.**

 **A/N: Dedicated to Hyuuga Senpai for your review of chapter Two. Thank you so much :D**

 **Yeah, I know. You are wondering where Steve found her. Well, here goes, a tell all chapter in Steve's POV. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

 _Previously,_

 _They both looked at each other and finally, Loki admitted grudgingly, 'I'll call Fury.'_

The captain just started out at the night dispassionately as the door slammed behind Loki who had gone to call Fury. Good. They could use some of his snark and sarcasm. Steve was worried. What had been a complicated mission in the forests of Washington to scout suspicious building and confirm them as HYDRA bases, had turned out to be even more serious, for they now had in their midst, another anomaly in the human race.

 _Flashback_

 _Steve was perched in the branches of one of the many trees in the forests of Washington maintaining a discreet and distant watch on a suspicious building that Fury conjectured to be another HYDRA base. He had been coming here for the past two days but he had seen no sign of life, forget illegal activity. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was missing his bed, he hadn't slept properly in days and the damp, chilly, eerie forest around him was hardly conducive to restful sleep._

 _Thinking that he would report to Fury that they had been mistaken after all, his thoughts were interrupted by the surprising vision of a girl sneaking out of the building compound. He could see that she was injured, possibly cracked ribs and a sprained ankle for she was limping rather badly and had one hand wrapped around her torso._

 _She was glancing around her furtively and trying her best to walk away from the compound quickly but before she was even 50 meters inside the forest,there were loud shouts in the compound and a couple of soldiers (HYDRA men, all of them), came out of one of the derelict entrances to intercept her._

 _Before the girl could even react, Steve had leapt out of the tree he was hiding in and was running towards God, this little slip of a girl had managed to accomplish what he couldn't. She had proved that this was a HYDRA base while he had been all set to report it as a mistake to Fury. But his impetuous behavior turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of his career for he was spotted by the HYDRA men whom (he had no better word for it) panicked upon seeing him and as he braced himself for some sizeable firepower to hit his shield, they shot at the poor defenceless girl who disappeared, limping, into a copse of trees, uttering an agonized cry under her breath as she hurt her already injured foot._

 _Steve's thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't think clearly but one thing was crystal clear in his head, he couldn't let this girl be killed because of his foolishness. Seeking to escape rather than engage now that he had a injured party to protect, dodging the bullets aimed at him, he searched the area around him for her. Finally spotting her crouching in some bushes so she was out of the line of vision of the HYDRA soldiers, he, with a burst of speed, ran towards her, taking a circuitious route so as to avoid being seen by the soldiers who were now combing through the forest zealously for them._

 _Out of breath, he reached her and as she finally noticed the man who might just get her killed, he saw that her shirt was soaked with blood. She had placed her fingers over the bullet hole to stem the bleeding but the blood seeped out anyway through her fingers creating a small puddle on the ground. Steve felt sick but mastering himself, he asked her, 'Any idea on how to get out of here?' The girl, who was clearly afraid and terribly hurt, gazed at him fearfully and remained silent._

 _'Please, you must realize that we need to get out of here. We cannot stay hidden forever, they will call in reinforcements and find us. I will protect you, I promise,' he literally begged._

 _Suddenly, he felt a weird pressure on his temples and a voice resonated through his mind, a bell-like beautiful, unreal chime, 'You won't kill me?'_

 _He couldn't say how he knew it but he realized that it was this girl in front of him, speaking to him in his mind._

 _'Please, madam, I am Captain Steve Rogers and it is my duty to protect civilians. I would never hurt you. And I don't mean to scare you but we do need to get out of here quickly. Do you have any means of escape? I came here on foot and the way I know is covered with HYDRA men,' he said in his most gentle tone._

 _She said nothing, merely looked in his eyes and before he could attempt to cajole her further, he felt that weird pressure on his temples again._

 _'Think of your destination with all the determination you can muster. Picture it in your mind. And feel the need to reach there,' the bell like voice chimed and he obeyed._

 _He pictured Stark Tower, the living room Loki, Natasha and he hung out in and as he nodded to her, she beckoned him closer. She clutched his coat tightly with her free hand and he heard that voice in his head, 'Hold on to me tightly and don't let go if you want to remain alive.' He complied and wrapped his arms around her and suddenly, he felt like he was being compressed in a rubber tube but before he could do anything about it, he was crashing through the window of the living room._

 _End of Flashback._

Despite of the strange things that had happened, the voice in his head that he was sure was the girl speaking and the way she had teleported(?) them here in a matter of seconds, Steve didn't think she was a spy.

There could have been no way in heaven that they knew he was coming to survey the place and placed her injured self as a trap (though everyone knew his weakness for helping the injured and women). None at all. He was operating alone, only Fury and Loki knew of his plans and though impossible it might seem to believe, he trusted Loki. Yes, Loki had killed 80 humans in his misguided attempt to rule over humanity, committed treason but he had also saved Steve's life. And in that moment, they had become friends, despite whatever Loki might say and Steve trusted his friends. It was part of who he was. The trusting, unfailingly polite, blond super soldier.

Before he could become more pensive, he was snapped out of it by Loki, who slammed the door as he entered the room.

'He's coming,' he said grimly and they both settled in to wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Fear not, me dearies, the story is not going to be as grim as this for long. They are obviously going to be suspicious of the girl in the beginning but things will get better soon. BTW, no slash here. While I was writing this chapter, I just felt that I was kind of shipping Loki and Captain America and I'm not. This is a Loki/OC friendship story with frequent interruptions from the good captain. But I am super duper busy so the next update might be in the first week of April. Sorry, but I'll be back I promise :D So to compensate I updated two chapters together. REVIEW PLEASE!**

 _Coming up Next_

 _Fury comes to call. Surprises the shit of Loki and Captain America, 'cause he knows this gal :P_


End file.
